The present invention relates generally to a traffic management system and more specifically to, an emergency traffic management system having roadside equipment.
In general, traffic management systems collect information regarding traffic conditions and provide a summary of the collected traffic information to the public. Currently available traffic management systems include variable message signs that are disposed along roadways. These variable message signs are used to advise drivers of current driving conditions, expected drive times, road closures, accidents, or the like. In large scale emergency situations, such as during natural disasters, the variable message signs may be damaged or be otherwise unavailable due to power outages or damage to communications equipment connecting the signs to the traffic management system.
In addition, the traffic management systems include websites that can be accessed by the public to view the summary of the collected traffic information. Accordingly, drivers can use mobile devices, such as smart phones and tablets to obtain traffic information to plan their routes and avoid delays. In large scale emergency situations, such as during natural disasters, it is common for the cellular networks to become unavailable due to power outages, damage to cellular towers, and large spikes in user demand. Accordingly, it may be difficult, if not impossible, for users of mobile devices that rely on the cellular network to access the traffic management system via the cellular network.